When the Arrow Struck the Songbird
by Whybe123
Summary: A series of one-shots between Sera and my Fem!Adaar Inquisitor, Birdie, about their antics in Skyhold and life together. (Rated for certain future one shots, they will have warnings at the start of each.)
1. Birdbath

**This shot is rated T, because...boobies.**

**EDIT: Fixed some errors that I didn't see before; I don't have a beta.**

.o0o.

Josephine paced around the war table as she examined the extensive notes she had bundled in her arms. Beside her was Leliana, looking over the war table with her hand on her chin. Josephine, noticing the lack of a certain tall Qunari Inquisitor that usually joined them, looked up to her sister nightingale.

"Leliana,"

"Hm?"

"Have you seen the Inquisitor recently?"

Leliana looked up for a moment in thought.

"I do believe that Inquisitor Adaar is washing up from her trip, she did return all but a few hours ago." The redhead answered.

"Ah." Josephine responded. "Let me guess, with Sera?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

.o0o.

"Can I play with your hair, Sera?"

"Only if you plan on washing it for me, Birdie."

Birdie Adaar chuckled and ran her fingers through her lover's short, messy blonde locks. Sera sighed happily at the feel of Birdie's warm fingers against her scalp. The elf relaxed in the warm water, pressing her body back against the qunari.

"You're so soft..." Sera breathed sweetly at the feel of Birdie's breasts against her back. Birdie said nothing in return but smiled. Sera's hazel eyes blinked lazily as she stared off at the wall of the washroom.

"Birdie," she started.

"Yes, love?"

"Did you pick your name? Ya know, like Bull did?" Sera asked.

"I did, yes."

"Why 'Birdie'? I mean, I like it, don't think nothin' by it; I'm just curious 's all." Sera rambled. Birdie laughed slightly and removed her hands from Sera's hair. She moved her ivory arms around Sera's waist and pulled her even closer.

"I just like birds." Birdie said softly.

"Enough to name yourself after 'em?" Sera asked. "Those squaky fops, so loud sometimes, I swear. And then there's cocks - hehehe - but, like, so loud in the mornings, ya know? Annoying."

Birdie laughed and kissed Sera's neck.

"I like birds because they can be free." Birdie said softly. "Fly where they want, look so beautiful with their feathers, sing so sweetly..."

"But, you can go where you want." Sera piped up, sensing slight distress in her lover's voice. "And I think you're really...*snort* hehehe yeah. But I dunno 'bout the singing there...You don't look like much of a singer. An' if your singing is anything like your dancing, I don't want to find out."

Birdie playfully bit Sera's ear, making the elf squeak in surprise.

"I don't know how to lead, alright?" Birdie laughed defensively.

"But can you sing?" Sera asked, turning to face Birdie. With her lover straddling her hips and gripping her shoulders, glaring at her with those vibrant eyes and pouty lips, Birdie forgot how to speak for a moment.

"I...w-w- I yes. I-I think so. I mean, I've never gotten any feedback." Birdie rambled, her bright blue eyes scanning over the freckles dotting the elf's body.

"Hey, I'm up here." Sera chided, tilting Birdie's chin up to look her in the eyes. "Sing something for me, please?"

"Like what?" Birdie asked, calming down slightly when Sera relaxed into her arms again. Sera curled up against Birdie's chest, burying her face under the qunari's jaw and planting gentle kisses along the ivory column of her neck.

"Something...I dunno. Something that sounds good." Sera mumbled.

"How about that song that woman sings at the tavern about you?" Birdie said. "Though I don't like how she looks at you."

"Hahaha, sure, whatever, sing it."

Birdie took a deep breath before singing.

"Sera was never an agreeable girl—

Her tongue tells tales of rebellion.

But she was so fast,

And quick with her bow,

No one quite knew where she came from.

Sera was never quite the quietest girl—

Her attacks are loud and they're joyful.

But she knew the ways of nobler men,

And she knew how to enrage them.

She would always like to say,

"Why change the past,

When you can own this day?"

Today she will fight,

To keep her way.

She's a rogue and a thief,

And she'll tempt your fate."

"...keep singing." Sera mumbled dreamily.

"No, you look like you're about to pass out in here, and I don't want to be responsible for dropping you because you're slippery." Birdie insisted and shook Sera gently. "Now c'mon, I'm sure the others have been waiting on us."


	2. Blinding the Seeker

**This shot is rated K+ for Sera being Sera**

.o0o.

"I have this weird urge to run naked through town."

"Sera, no."

"I think you mean, 'Sera, yes'."

"Sera-"

"Shh, shh, shh."

"..."

"Long live the Inquisition."

"Sera - SERA! SERA PUT YOUR SHIRT ON - SE- FUCK!"

"Hahahaha! *snort* Hahahaha!"


	3. Welcome Home

**This shot is rated T for blood and graphic injuries**

.o0o.

Sera looked out over to the front gates of Skyhold to see Birdie return hom alongside Varric, Dorian, and The Iron Bull; a smile spread across her face the instant she saw her lover. Sera sprinted out of the tavern to meet her. As Sera grew closer she saw the injuries Birdie had accumulated in her journey to the Hinterlands. Birdie's armor was speckled in dried blood, wounds on her arms and face were half healed, and her left eye was bruised close to the point of being shut. Sera paused a few feet away and looked at Birdie with concern. Birdie chuckled under her breath and smiled, opening her beaten arms to Sera. Sera grinned and skipped into Birdie's arms, giving her a long hug.

"You know," Sera said as she pulled back to examine Birdie's bruised eye. "You look kinda sexy all bloody and bruised like this." Birdie laughed heartily and gave Sera a deep kiss. Her companions laughed approvingly and left them alone.

"C'mon, tweety." Sera cooed. "let's go get you patched up."

.o0o.

"Ah, ow! Damn, Sera!" Birdie hissed and flinched.

"It'd hurt less if you stopped moving." Sera snapped back. Once more, the needle in Sera's capable fingers went into Birdie's skin, out, back in, and out again whilst she stitched a deep gash on Birdie's forearm.

"I need more drink." Birdie growled.

"I'm done anyhow. Just don't push it." Sera said, patting Birdie's neck gently. The elf rose and placed a gentle kiss on Birdie's cheek before skipping contentedly out of her secluded room in the tavern. Birdie looked on with a frustrated smile, the stinging pain of her injuries keeping her more grounded than she wished. She craved the drunken light-headed feeling good ale would give her. She had already had a few mugs, but the pain did nothing but sober her up. Sera entered the room again, a tankard in hand and a smile on her face.

"Here, knock yourself out. But not, like, literally. I missed you." Sera said quickly as she handed Birdie the mind-numbing fluid.

"Thank you, love." Birdie chuckled, taking the drink happily. She pulled Sera close and took the elf's hand. Her fingered were rough and calloused from her years of archery, Birdie loved it. Birdie placed light kisses across Sera's knuckles and looked up at her.

"I missed you too." She cooed.

"Not like I missed you that much, tweety." Sera insisted, pulling her hand away dramatically. Birdie laughed and took her hands in hers again.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Since you asked so nicely."


	4. Let's Have Kids

**This shot is rated K**

.o0o.

"Let's have kids!" The words fell on Birdie's ears but she wasn't entirely sure she had heard them correctly. Peering over the top of her novel, her eyes locked with Sera's bright, excited orbs. Sera, bouncing slightly on the bed, had a wide grin on her face.

"Let's have what now?" Birdie asked with confusion lacing her being.

"Ya know, kids, babies, lil' bloodsuckers - you and me." Sera enthused. Birdie's brows furrowed. She slowly placed a bookmark in her novel and sat it down carefully beside her, as if sudden movements would result in an attack.

"Sera, love," Birdie began. "We...can't have children. We're women. How in Thedas would we have kids?"

"Adopt some." Sera said. "Think about it. It could be like me, ya know, when I was growing up. Except less shitty. 'N less cookies."

Birdie gave Sera a solemn half-smile and sighed. Sera waited for a second for the quiet qunari to give a response. She recieved nothing. Sera clambered closer to Birdie, inching her way up their bed.

"Imagine it though, tweety." Sera whispered. "I know I'm not the most motherly or anythin' but...I want to give a kid the chance I didn't have. My 'mum' was absolute pig-shit. I want to be great to someone."

"You're great to me." Birdie said, placing her hand on Sera's freckled cheek. Sera breathed deeply and pressed against Birdie's warm hand.

"You know what I mean, arse-face."

"I know."

Sera's bubbly personality faded away for a brief time. Her shoulders slumped and her eyes dimmed.

"C'mere." Birdie said softly and pulled Sera into an embrace. Sera nuzzled into the comfort of Birdie's neck and laced their fingers together across the qunari's flat stomach. Birdie sighed and leaned her head back in thought.

"...I'll consider it." Birdie said after a time. Sera sat up straight, her face plesantly confused.

"Really?! We're gonna-?"

"I said I would consider it." Birdie said, holding up a firm finger. Sera rolled her eyes and pushed Birde's hand away.

"You'll do it. You always say that, 'I'll consider it. I'm the Inquisitor, 'm all important and shit - too mighty for you peasants'."

"I never do that."

"I know, that's why I love you." Sera said cheekily. The elf was back to her normal self. She bounced more on the bed and spun in a circle, giggling.

"I want to be called 'mum' and you can be 'mummy'." Sera cooed.

"Sounds perfect." Birdie mused, opening her novel again.


	5. Scars

**This shot is rated T**

.o0o.

Sera snored. It wasn't ugly or obnoxious, well, to Birdie it wasn't. Birdie thought it was sort of cute. In a way. Birdie gazed across Sera's freckled body while the elf snorted in her sleep. The morning was upon them, gentle light flooding the Inquisitor's room. Birdie sighed. She knew she would have to be up and about soon. So many responsibilities she had to maintain. She sighed, massaging the base of her left horn, the longer of the two. She'd broken them years ago during bad mercenary jobs.

An especially loud snort roused Sera from her sleep. Her messy blonde hair stuck to her cheek when she sat up to look over at Birdie. After a moment of remembering how to function, Sera gave Birdie a smile.

"Mornin' sexy." Sera slurred. Birdie laughed.

"Good morning, kadan."

Sera leaned over, gave Birdie a deep kiss, and lied back down. Birdie groaned and got up, letting the blankets fall off her. Sera watched the tall, strong woman rise from their bed naked as the day she was born. She giggled.

"All that arse, all mine." She muttered to herself. Then Sera noticed scars crosshatching Birdie's back, they went all over her shoulder blades and lower back.

"What did all that to you?" Sera asked. Birdie turned slightly to see what she was asking about. Sera jerked her chin towards Birdie's scarred back. "Yer back."

"You did." Birdie said plainly.

"I…made all those scars?" Sera asked, sitting up out of surprise.

"Mmhmm." Birdie affirmed, stretching more. "For the most part."

"What? When?" Sera asked.

"When do you think?" Birdie laughed. "Whenever we...*ahem* you tend to sink your nails into me. Not that I mind."

Sera sat there, dumbfounded.

"I didn't even realize I did that."

"I'm just that good."

"You are. But still."

Birdie smiled again and slowly started to dress herself. Her scars disappeared beneath grey cloth, hidden from sight. Sera grinned.

"Remind me to make some more scars later."


	6. Dessert?

**This shot is rated T**

.o0o.

"I vote that we get naked." Sera said, already shirtless and straddling Birdie's hips. Birdie, both mildly annoyed and entertained, placed her wide hands on Sera's hips.

"I vote that we go drink with the Chargers like we promised them." Birdie replied. "We can save this for dessert." Sera pursed her lips and raised one of her brows as she leaned closer to Birdie; her chest pressing against the qunari's.

"Please?" Sera whined, giggling slightly.

"Tonight, my love. That way we can be alone together. No inturruptions." Birdie said softly, her bright eyes locking warmly with Sera's. Sera's expression softened and she gave in to defeat, curling up against Birdie.

"You owe me, tweety." Sera mumbled against Birdie's clavicle. Birdie laughed and squeezed Sera tightly, her arms thick like young trees around the elf.

"I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise."

.o0o.

Hearty laughter bellowed through the tavern while the Inquisitor, the Chargers, and Sera participated in drunken merriment together. Lively music played in the pub, people singing and dancing together without a care. Sera, more than a bit tipsy, was dancing with Krem, both of them singing happily off-key. Iron Bull clapped and stomped his boots along with the music and the Chargers. Birdie was a bit more reserved. It was in her nature. It still confused everyone as to how such a calm individual like herself would fall in love with the wild elf, Sera. Maybe it was that little dark side she hid. Pranking people around Skyhold with Sera, drawing on people when they were sleeping, don't even get started on what she did with that nug and bag of elfroot. Yes, Birdie could be a bit mischivious. She was planning something in that horned head of hers, Sera could sense it. Or rather, she would've sensed it if she wasn't drunk off her ass.

"Bull," Birdie said to the large man.

"What's up, boss?" Iron Bull answered heartily, a grin on his scarred face.

"Are Krem and Harding still talking with each other?"

.o0o.

Birdie ran, giggling madly, with a half-concious Sera thrown over her shoulder. Behind her she saw Krem punching Iron Bull -who was laughing- and shouting flustered profanities at the top of his lungs. Behind him was an equally embarrassed Scout Harding, she held her face in her hands.

"Oh, Andrastae, I can't believe you did that to them!" Sera cackled through her drunken stupor. Birdie simply laughed in return. She had told both Krem and Harding that the two fancied each other, but in a less than respectable manor. Behind her Birdie could hear Harding and Krem apologizing profusely.

"I swear I never said 'Harding gives me a hard-on! That was the Inquisitor!"

"It's okay as long as you don't think I actually said that I'd like a 'Krem-pie'."

Comedy Silver.

.o0o.

Birdie tossed Sera gently on their bed and clambered on top of her, not wasting any time. Sera giggled at the feel of Birdie's lips trailing down from her ear, to her neck, to her chest.

"Oh Birdie I..." Sera's sentence trailed off. Birdie paused and looked up to find Sera out cold, snoring like a hound with a headcold. Birdie couldn't help but laugh.

"What happened to dessert?" The qunari said to herself. She changed Sera's clothes, they smelled of booze, and tucked her in to bed. Birdie planted a kiss on her freckled cheek and curled up beside her, still laughing to herself.

.o0o.

**All of these are so short, I'm sorry haha.**


End file.
